Is this Love?
by Sweden-x-Finland
Summary: This a Yaoi of GerIta can this be love?
1. Chapter 1

Italy awoke from the sound of a lawnmower, his neighbor's lawnmower. Italy sighed and slowly got up from his bed to look out the window. He walked across the room almost tripping over last night's pasta bowl. He gasped at the sight of his neighbor with his shirt off. Germany sometimes was a hard person to live next to but he was so sexy. Italy gazed at Germany drinking water and a little spilling onto him. He set the water down and looked up at Italy's window with _Italy_ in it scrutinizing at him. Germany smirked and waved at the young lad and went back to mowing. Italy stood there wide eyed and thought.

Did he just see me staring at his body? Oh shit. This is bad. Very bad.

"Feliciano! Get down you little _culo_ down here right now! It's one in the afternoon!"

"Yes mamma."

_Merda merda merda! _Germany probably thinks I'm a freak.

Italy walked down the stairs taking his own sweet time. He stopped with a crazy look on his face, he smelt something oh so very delicious.

"PASTAAAA!"

He ran into the kitchen just in a pair of blue _Calcio_ underwear. His mother pointed at them and shook her head no.

"Put something on, I don't want to eat pasta while looking at you undies."

"Yes mamma."

Italy turned around and trudged his way over to the stairs and walked up. He got back into his room and looked toward the window he didn't hear the lawn mower any more so he walked over. He looked out searching for Germany. No sign. He turned away and picked out a pair of brown baggy cargo shorts a striped _Benetton_ shirt. Can't forget the white beanie. He sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost knocking over his mother. She looked at him with a disapproval look.

"There is a stain on those shorts."

"Mamma please, I just want some pasta."

"Fine, but your changing right after a bowl of pasta."

"Thanks mamma!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

He fixed himself a bowl and walked into the living room he sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He didn't bother change the channel his mother's soap opera was playing, _Young and The Restless._

"_Figlio _I didn't know you liked my soap opera."

"I don't, I just want to eat my pasta!"

"I figured."

Just then there was a knock at the door, I looked toward the door then to mamma then to pasta.

"I'll get it."

She got up and answered the door. I over heard a deep voice, with an accent. It was the one person I didn't want to see. Germany. My mother let him in as he walked passed her they both smiled at each other, my mother was playing with her hair. Was she flirting? With my man!

"_Hallo_." He smiled.

"Hi." I croaked

I felt myself blushing, my throat was so dry I couldn't even finish my pasta. I walked passed Ludwig and my mother and went into the kitchen. I threw my bowl into the sink, I didn't bother wash it out.

That bitch! She's flirting with my teenage love! I hate her!

I creped over to the kitchen door that leads into the living room. I strained my neck to hear their conversation.

"So have you told him yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you vish for me to be there?"

"No. I can do it."

Tell me what? I wanted to know, but I couldn't ask her she would know something was up. Or maybe that I loved Germany. I loudly walked across the kitchen and back letting them know I was coming back out. I walked passed them smiled at Ludwig. Not mamma. I stomped my way up the stairs sending my mom a sign that I was pissed. I slammed my door shut and kicked the bowl i previously tripped over.

"Fuck her." I said to myself.

My cell phone rang, it was a shitty ring tone. I looked at who was calling, I smiled and answered.

"Pastaaaa!" I said forgetting my anger for now.

"_Kon'nichiwa." _

"Hey hey Kiku!"

"Can you hang out Feliciano?"

"I'll have to ask my mamma."

My face dropped.

"Yeah I'll go ask her right now, I'll call you back later."

"Okay."

I hung up and put my phone down I walked down stair's as quietly as I could. I heard giggling my mother and Germany. My mom was putting her hands all over him.

"FUCK YOU!"

My mom and Ludwig turned their heads toward me. She gave me the look that means "Go to your room right now I'll deal with you later." I shot back up stairs.

"I'm so sorry about that Ludwig."

"Vhat? Don't be teenagers can be like that. I must go finish the lawn, I'll ring."

He walked out the door and left my mother sitting there, pissed at her son.

**PLEASE LEAVE A FEEDBACK :D**


	2. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia.

Italy marched over to his desk he turned on his side lamp and sat down. He picked up his pencil and turned the page in his sketchbook. He began to sketch his love Germany. After a while of sketching he heard a knock at the door.

"Feli, may I come in?"

"Yes."

She walked in and smoothed her shirt and stood there. Italy didn't look up from his sketching. She waited for a couple of minutes expecting him to turn and talk.

"Whatcha sketching?" she said moving towards him.

Italy quickly covered it.

"Something. Now what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes."

"Why in the hell did you say that downstairs when we had a visitor? What did I do to piss you off?"

"You did everything!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has."

"I know, is it because you don't want another man to play as your father? I may be dating Ludwig but he will never replace your father."

Italy gripped his pencil hard and it snapped in two. He sat there wide eyed.

"How long." He said through gritted teeth.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been dating Ludwig?"

"Um maybe for a couple of months now."

"When did you plan telling me?"

"I was going to tell you after he left."

"Why did you fucking wait so long?" he barked.

"Feliciano Vargas! Watch your mouth!"

"Just get out of my room!"

"Fine but you're grounded."

She got up and left me sitting there alone in my room. Finland didn't mind being grounded this only meant an excuse to stay in his room and watch Germany. His room was in perfect view from Italy's. Sometimes he felt like a creep watching him in his room, Germany didn't have window blinds; Italy has seen everything, from the girls he brings home or his alone time of touching himself. One night Italy swore that when he was stroking his erection he look right up at him, Germany never said anything of it. Italy walked over to his bed and laid down, before he could realize it he was passed out. About an hour later he was awoke by thunder. He walked over to the window and gazed out, it was ill-lighted out. He looked down at Germanys window, he was just getting out of the shower, he had nothing on but a towel. His back was toward Italy before Italy could think he dropped the towel.

His ass is perfect, not too hairy or to big just perfect. Italy thought.

Germany turned towards him he was hard, would this be another night were he could watch? Italy hoped so. Italy ran over to his light and turned it off so Germany couldn't see it. He pulled a chair up to the window almost as if he knew Italy was watching. He sat down and barley touched his hard dick. Italy felt himself get a little stiff. Ludwig put a gel like substance on his hand and prepared to pleasure himself. Turns out the substance was a lubricant. Germany put his head back and started to go faster and harder. Italy was watching very closely and he had a raging erection. Just then Germany arched his back and released all over the window. He got up and looked right up into Italy's room and smiled.

"Did he just see me?"

Just then his phone house phone rang he heard his mother answer.

"Hi Ludwig."

"You want to talk to Feliciano?" She said sounding let down.

"FELICIANO!"

"WHAT!"

"Ludwig wants to talk to you!"

His heart sank, did he see him watching? Italy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you enjoy?"

"Huh?"

"I think you know exactly vhat I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to watch, I-it just happened."

"Don't be sorry, things like this happen. So isn't your eighteenth birthday coming up?"

"Y-yes why?"

"No reason. Listen I have to go clean up my mess, I'll talk to you later."

"B-bye."

Italy couldn't even react to what just happened. His mother walked in the kitchen.

"So what did Ludwig want?"

"Nothing."

With that said he walked up the stairs and went straight to bed.

_**Reviews please**_


End file.
